


Growing Pains

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: The sky calls and Hiccup has cold feet.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The sky called.

Despite the sleet-snow mix hailing down, Hiccup wrapped himself into heavy robes and threw himself into Toothless' riding pad. "Let's go, bud," he said.

Toothless made a grumbling sound deep in his throat, turning to look back at Hiccup. Big black eyes blinked at Hiccup, who glared back. "C'mon, let's go," he said. "Now."

With another rumbling noise, Toothless wriggled his haunches and spread his wings. He ran up the roof of the house and launched himself. Hiccup held on as Toothless found the rhythm of the wingbeats needed to stay aloft. Suddenly snapping his wings wide, Toothless took them higher as they caught an updraft. 

They broke free of the low-hanging, sleeting clouds, soaring into a late-afternoon sky. Above the grey, the setting sun dyed everything with oranges and golds. Hiccup's heart soared the higher they climbed, as if it might reach up to that darker, indigo blue above, where the first stars peeked out at the dying day. 

Up here, he didn't have to think. Didn't need to consider how to protect his people now that his father was dead. Up here, he didn't even really have a name - he and Toothless were almost one being. A part of Hiccup wanted to stay up here, to go explore, map out more islands. See more of their world. 

But there were people counting on him and Hiccup knew he wouldn't - couldn't - leave them in the lurch. Besides, Astrid or his mother would hunt him down if he left - and Astrid might thump him for it, too. 

Toothless gargled, as if he knew Hiccup's thoughts. He might. "Yeah, bud, I know." Hiccup smiled. "Just needed some air to clear my head." He clapped his hand on Toothless's warm neck. "Let's go home." 

Toothless made a coughing sound and banked back to the west. Hiccup didn't look behind him. He'd get back to mapping out the world eventually. Right now, he had some growing pains to get over. 

The sky would wait for another day.


End file.
